


As long as you know who you belong to

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: Tessa have never been the possessive type, she never considered herself to be an overly jealous girlfriend. But the fury coursing through her veins at the sight in front of her? It took her completely by surprise.





	As long as you know who you belong to

Scott knows as soon as he agrees to it, that this is _bad idea_. Almost ten torturously long years of wanting and waiting for Tessa Virtue and now that they’ve finally made it past all the fears and foreplay, she’s asking him to ask someone else out? _They just started dating_.

Call him foolish but this wasn’t exactly how he pictured the beginning of their relationship. _Well_ , when he really thinks about it, nothing about their relationship had ever been what one would call normal. But if it were up to him, he would be all over this dating thing, showing up on her doorstep with flowers and chocolate, taking her to dinner, holding her hand in public, and charming her on the way to her door at the end of the night. Shit, he just wants to spend the rest of his life with her, is it too soon?

If it was anyone else he would be terrified to _know_ this soon, to be so sure, except he isn’t. Not with Tessa. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, it really wasn’t too soon. He’d known this for years, known that if she just gave him the chance, she was it for him.

But now, here they were, keeping this big, fat secret. He understood it was necessary to keep quiet, really, he did, _does_. And he won’t deny, it was exciting, he’d even thought it would be fun when they decided to keep their relationship just between them for a while.

Since they started this, it has been… thrilling, to say the least. All the things that made him love Tessa in the past – her intelligence, her brilliance, her smell, how stubborn she is, how affectionate she is, her voice, her commitment to anything that she puts her mind to, it was all amplified. She was everything he’d ever wanted and more, god… so much more.

The first few days were the longest of his life, while they were skating and he was touching her body, he had to constantly force his hands to behave, to not reach and touch her where he wanted and only where he should, to not let them linger. Scott was actually convinced she was purposely trying to kill him when she wrapped her toned legs around his waist, out of breath and her hair tousled. He wanted nothing more than lay her down right there on the ice and show her all the ways she was affecting him.

So of course, in some ways, all the secrecy was very thrilling, knowing they were teasing each other and could only act on it at the end of the day. But sometimes he simply wanted to be able to touch and hug her, kiss her after a good practice, he just wanted to be with her, instead of pretending.

Which brought him back to his current problem. Tessa was adamant the he should go on this date, and the bigger the publicity, the better. “It’ll be the perfect cover for us, Scott” and “You have to do it”.

The problem was – he didn’t want to. After they said the rumors about them dating are false on that radio station interview, the presenter had spend the entire time flirting with him and when it was over, she gave him her number and told him to call her. When he told Tessa, he didn’t expect her to like it, especially that she would jump at the idea of him asking someone else on a date.

It didn’t feel right. He didn’t want anyone else. He spended years waiting and wanting Tessa, wishing for what they have now, _why should he waste even a second with someone else?_

He found himself protesting, even tried to explain he just wanted to see her reaction, how he thought it was funny that someone had actually believed they weren’t dating, but she said it was the perfect plan, that the public would be disappointed but eventually would move on and let them be, that they really needed this and that people already suspected something was up and it would be good if he was out doing his own things.

In this case, it need to _look like he was doing someone else too._

So that’s how he found himself getting ready for this date. When he called she had asked for his address and said she would pick him up for dinner, it was a little odd but honestly? He just wanted this to be over.

He shot Tessa a quick text saying he missed her and decided to wait. When the knock came he was so distracted that he jumped a little. Pulling the door open, he was greeted with the image of his date, she was wearing a blue dress with a side tie and black heels.

He forced himself to smile, “Hey, Scott”, she practically purred, “how about a drink before we go out to dinner?”

“Yeah, sorry, please, come in”, he said while allowing her entry.

When she passed him, her hand ran along his arm e he had to resist the urge to recoil at her touch. This was so bad, it screamed _wrong_ to him. He was supposed to take her to dinner and hope someone would take a few pictures, but this? this was completely different, she was inside his apartment and they were drinking before they even left. _Fuck._

She was looking at the pictures on the wall and she was obviously satisfied by something, because when she turned to look at him she had a predatory smile and then she asked if she could use his bathroom.

“Sure, it’s over there”, he said pointing at the door, “what’s your poison?” he asked while she was moving in the direction he pointed.

“Scotch’s fine”, she gave him a wink before closing the door.

 _He’s totally fucked_ , Scott thought. After serving the drinks, he decided to wait for her on the couch, putting the drinks on the coffee table. Hopefully after one drink he could get them out of here fast, _very fast_.

He was reaching into his pocket to text Tessa to tell her his date was at his place, when the bathroom door opened and he look up, that’s when he nearly had a heart attack.

His date was emerging from the hall, no longer in her dress, as a matter of fact, she was only wearing black lingerie and her heels.

He was gaping at her, in shock. _What the hell was he supposed to do now? SHIT._

Before he could even utter a word, she was already leaning over him. He made a move to get up before it got out of control, _this couldn’t be happening._

But when he was half up, she reached out and shoved him backward, Scott gasped, “What- You- What are you doing?”

“I’m only doing what I wanted since the moment I put my eyes on you, Mr. Moir”, she said flashing him a predatory grin, and pinning him to the couch, her legs straddling him.

Scott looked at the ceiling, praying that God would help him when he felt her hands on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. _Holy shit, no, this can’t be happening._

“Wait, STOP, this-“, he cried out.

That’s when she ripped his shirt open, sending buttons everywhere, pressing her lips to his neck.

“Listen, WE CAN’T DO THIS, get off of me”, he yelled while taking her by the arms, trying to shove her off of him. _Could this get any worse?_

In that exact moment the door to his apartment flew open. He jumped, startled, and when he looked at the door he found his girlfriend standing there, hands into fists and a murderous expression.

_He was so fucked._

* * *

 

Tessa have never been the possessive type, she never considered herself to be an overly jealous girlfriend. But the fury coursing through her veins at the sight in front of her? It took her completely by surprise. _What the hell was going on here?_

She had smirked when Scott’s texted saying he missed her, and she decide to wait for him here, to greet him after his “date”. She really didn’t care he was taking the radio presenter out, it seemed like a good idea, it would help.

But the more she looked at the clock, the closer it got to his date, the more she regretted her own idea. She knew he didn’t want to do this but he had agreed for her sake, and for a while there she really convinced herself that it was fine, but things were so different with Scott. He wasn’t just anyone. They’ve been through so much and he was finally hers and only hers.

She got to his door and was surprised to hear voices coming from the apartment, something was off,  she heard Scott cry out and didn’t even think, just used her key and opened the door.

Tessa stood there, frozen by the door, taking in the scene in front of her. The radio presenter was practically naked, straddling her boyfriend, whose shirt was open and had pink lipstick all over his neck and jaw.

Her vision blurred with rage, unable to contain herself, Tessa yelled, “What the hell is this?!”

“Tess… I swear I can explain”, said Scott, scrambling to his feet, his date almost fell on the floor.

“YOU,” Tessa pointed to the semi-nude woman and growled, “GET.OUT.NOW!”

The woman actually looked afraid of Tessa and went nervously to the bathroom to retrieve her dress and was out of the door in seconds.

“Tess, this is not what it looks like, I swear, please, just let me explain.” Scott pleaded, looking completely miserable.

“Are you kidding with me, Scott?” she said, head shaking incredulously, THAT image still playing in her head.

“T., she got me completely by surprise, I swear, she just attacked me. I didn’t know what to do, she wanted to have one drink and next thing I know she came out of the bathroom LIKE THAT.”

“Really? Am I supposed to believe she planted herself in your lap and ripped your shirt, and you what? Didn’t do anything? Just stood there?”

Scott grimaced. “Well, when you put it like that…”

“Do you have any idea how furious I am right now?” she said, pressing her index finger against his exposed chest.

“I- really, really mad?”, he said, taking a step backwards toward the couch.

“I’m extremely, immensely, deeply angry right now!” she said, jabbing him with her finger until his legs hit the couch e he fell into it.

Scott covered his face with his hands, “I’m so sorry, Tessa, I swear I was trying to get her off”.

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Bad choice of words, Scott!”

He looked at the floor, his face contorting like he was in pain, “I’m so sorry.”

“Can you guess why I’m so angry?” Tessa asked, touching his face towards hers, so he would meet her eyes.

“Because I broke your trust and fucked everything and now you’ll dump me?”, he whisperer, sounding utterly heartbroken.

“What? NO!”, Tessa exclaimed, shocked he would jump to that conclusion in the first place. She paused, leaning into him, making sure she had his attention when she spoke, her voice was low and sexy, “Because you’re mine, Scott.”

His eyes almost popped out in surprise, “Wait… You’re jealous!?”, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Tessa nodded, pressing her left hand against his chest and propping a knee beside his leg while her right hand caressed his cheek and her eyes danced between his mouth and his eyes.

“And… maybe turned on?” Scott said, his brown eyes getting darker with desire.

Tessa growled possessively, “Mine. You’re mine, Scott Moir. No one else’s. Especially not hers”, her right hand travelled to his nape, she squeezed, hard.

Scott moaned, “I always have been and always will be yours. I’m yours, T.”

He gripped her hips, prepared to pull her down with him on the couch and fuck her right there, but she stepped out of his reach. He blinked, confused.

“I’m not letting you touch me until you get that lipstick off of you”, she said, going towards the bedroom.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking back at him, “You’re coming, Scott?”

He gulped, taking his shirt off and trying to clean up the pink lipstick.

Scott growled at her, voice gruff and rough, “I’m definitely coming, Tessa, and so are you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'ts me, again... I was so happy about The Words (btw, the comments? made my day, you're the kindest people on earth). I came up with this idea when Scott mencioned in the radio interview he was heartbroken one of the presenters (Rachel?) wasn't there and Tessas's face had me SCREAMING. I'm sorry, T., but you brought this on yourself. 
> 
> Just a reminder: English still isn't my first language and I regret giving up class with only 6 months to finish, sorry for that mom.  
> I hope everyone can enjoy this. Thank you for your time.  
> Also: "I have to get home to Tessa." Moir, Scott


End file.
